El malo
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: Pocos sabían como hacer vibrar en verdad a una chica, y más aun si esta era tímida y callada. Hinata estaba por caer ante alguien que era el polo opuesto a ella, alguien a quien todos llamaban "el malo" pero que la hacia erizar la piel.
1. Hinata

De nuevo he vuelto con un Sasuhina xD, esta historia contara con 5 capítulos, no creo que más.

Esta basada en una canción que la verdad me hizo acordar de la pareja así qeu la escribí.

Espero sea de su agrado y la sigan hasta su final.

Disfruten la lectura….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_Aprende de tus errores Hinata— su voz sonaba dura, perforaba el corazón de esa chica como si fuera la daga envenenada con la que Julieta murió._

— _¡Ya por favor!— de su garganta salió como un grito desgarrador. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus puños cerrados de impotencia y su corazón con ganas de morir para no sentir._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Primer capitulo:**

.

.

.

.

**Sola y con miedo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata no sabia por que siempre le pasaba lo mismo, su padre tan concentrado en sus problemas de trabajo que a duras penas y sabia que ella existía. Su hermana menos metida en su mundo que solo consistía de amigos y moda, mientras que a ella la hacia a un lado para así poder dejarle espacio a esos desconocidos que apenas y conocía.

La calle a la escuela parecía demasiado solitaria, a pesar de que estaba llena de estudiantes que se dirigían a sus clases, para ella era como ir sola, ya que para todos era más que invisible.

Con pesadez entre a la escuela y se dirigió a su salón de clases, solo contaba con un amigo, y este no iría por que sus padres decidieron cambiarse de ciudad. De ahora en adelante estaría sola en su casa, su escuela y sobre todo en su vida.

Un nudo se formo en su garganta, odiaba admitirlo, pero no quería estar sola, deseaba tener a alguien que notara su presencia, que al menos la tomara en cuenta y la hiciera sentir…viva.

Tenía 16 años y aun parecía una niña a la cual dejaron jugando sola en el parque. Tenia dinero, clase, elegancia, belleza, pero le faltaba algo a su vida, algo que la hacia sentirse como una mosca pegada en una pared negra que nadie veía.

Las clases comenzaron y parecía que el tiempo se detenía haciendo cada vez más pesado el aire y el ambiente a su alrededor.

—Ya pueden salir— después de eso el profesor salió del salón y la mayoría de los alumnos salió tras él.

Hinata en cambio prefirió hacer tiempo al guardar sus utilices para no salir a un receso en el cual, nadie la esperaba, y en el cual no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer más que sentarse bajo un árbol a ver como todos se divertían.

— ¿No saldrás hoy Hinata?— ese rubio que le robaba el aliento desde pequeña estaba parado frente a ella, mirándola con esos ojos azules que la hacia soñar y por momentos hacerla sentir especial.

—Y-yo— su timidez la hacia tartamudear mientras sus mejillas se teñían se un tono rojizo que contrastaba con su blanca piel.

—Vamos Naruto, apúrate— Una peli rosa lo llamo desde el marco de la puerta, mientras sus ojos color esmeralda le recriminaban por dejarla ahí parada y sola.

—Ya voy Sakura— antes de que Hinata pudiera contestarle, él salió corriendo para poder estar al lado de esa chica de cabello rosa.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata fue desapareciendo poco a poco mientras los miraba alejarse juntos y sonriendo, mientras Sakura de vez en cuando golpeaba a Naruto por alguna estupidez que él de decía.

—Hoy no saldré Naruto Kun— como un susurro fue como le contesto al rubio que por supuesto él ya no escucho.

Dirigió su mirada al frente, donde solo se encontró con el pizarrón en blanco y nada más. Un suspiro se escapo de su garganta, tenia miedo, y no quería sentirlo, pero tenía miedo a estar siempre sola o ser una chica sola sin nadie que pudiera entenderla y mucho menos amarla.

Después de unos minutos, se decidió por salir al final de cuentas al receso que todos los demás esperaban ansiosos para poder estar con sus amigos y sobre todo descansar de las fastidiosas clases y maestros.

Sin ganas de ver a nadie, ni hablar se dirigió al árbol al que siempre iba cuando se sentía sola, la mayoría del tiempo estaba en la escuela, y al tener excelentes calificaciones los maestros la dejaban salir de clases y así ella podía ir a refugiarse a ese lugar.

Se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol mientras se abrazo de sus rodillas y apoyo su cabeza en ellas. Lo malo de la soledad es que te hace pensar en todo aquello que te atormenta o no te deja dormir, y para Hinata eso era el mismo miedo a esa cruel compañía que siempre tenía… la soledad.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos luchando por salir, mientras se veía a ella misma bajo ese árbol sola y tan patética que solo lograba que su autoestima cayera más y más.

Antes de esas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos se paro de un solo salto y corrió a cualquier lugar que la pudiera ayudar a ya no sentirse así, aunque ni ella misma sabia cual seria ese lugar que buscaba.

Cuando sus piernas dejaron de responderle fue cuando sintió el fuerte golpe de su cuerpo contra el duro suelo bajo ella. Acababa de tropezar con una piedra y terminado en el suelo, eso la hizo reaccionar de donde acaba de llegar.

Con su mirada identifico aquel sitio en el que ahora estaba en el suelo y con su rodilla derecha algo roja y con señales de sangre en ella. Estaba en el jardín trasero de la escuela, aquel al que nadie iba por estar demasiado lejos de todos los lugares que a los chicos les interesaba.

Ni siquiera las parejas iban ahí, por temor a que algún espíritu los asustara, ya que según muchos de ellos, si no es que todos creían que ese lugar tenia una maldición y en el había un sinfín de espíritus y esas cosas.

Por un lado eso asustaba un poco a Hinata, pero por el otro, saber que algún espíritu o alma estaba ahí, la hacia sentirse de una forma muy extraña que estaba acompañada.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar en el cual había caído, mientras se miraba esa rodilla lastimada, era verdad que le dolía, pero también había otra sensación en ella, una que la hacia sentirse observada.

Mira a su alrededor solo para percatarse de que no había nadie, tal vez su subconsciente la traicionaba y la hacia creer que había fantasmas en ese lugar. Suspiro antes de sacar un pequeño pañuelo de una de calcetas y limpiar su herida, se sentía observada si, pero a la vez también se sentía algo acompañada y eso si le gustaba un poco, sentía que alguien más estaña ahí junto a ella.

Después de quedarse un rato en esa misma posición, se puso al fin de pie, ese lugar era solitario y algo sombrío, pero la hacia sentirse bien, la hacia sentirse cómoda y hasta en compañía de algo, o alguien que no conocía.

Para su desgracia la hora de volver había llegado, así que a paso lento se dirigió d nuevo a su realidad, una en la que nadie la tomaba en cuenta y en donde no existía para nadie más que no fuera ella misma o sus maestros que siempre la alagaban por sus notas escolares.

Mientras iba caminado se topo con un chico de piel blanca y cabello tan negro como sus mismos ojos que al parecer estaba descansando en una de las bancas que ahí se encontraba. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero por lo que pudo notar, era de los chicos a los que la vida le importaba poco.

Volvió su vista a su camino y sin prestarle más atención lo dejo atrás para volver a su salón.

Cuando llego a el, lo primero que vio fue a ese chico rubio de sonrisa embriagadora sonriéndole a la chica de cabello rosa. Algo en su interior se quebró al ver esa escena, pero más aun al ver como estaban tomados de la mano y ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Con un paso lento y con miedo, fue a dar a su lugar, mientras sus oídos captaban unas palabras que jamás quiso escuchar en su vida.

—Así que ya son Novios— Una chica rubio los señalaba a ambos mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios.

—Así es dattebayo— la sonrisa de Naruto era más radiante de lo que siempre lo es, tal vez seria por la felicidad que tenia, o solo era porque al menos para él, su sueño había sido cumplido al estar con esa persona a la cual quiere.

—Vaya frente de marquesina quien lo diría— la chica rubio miro a su amiga sonriendo mientras se acomodaba un poco el Flequillo que dejaba caer al costado de uno de sus ojos.

— ¡Cállate cerda!— con una mirada asesina Sakura miro a su amiga, mientras su puño se alzaba amenazante y con ganas de golpearla si le seguía diciendo por el apodo que tanto odiaba.

—Sentados chicos— el profesor entro al aula e intento poner un poco de orden con todos, pero Hinata estaba tan centrada en las ultimas palabras que su mente proceso que poco le importaba su mundo exterior.

"_Así que ya son novios" _esa frase le taladraba la mente y el corazón al mismo tiempo que le era imposible siquiera poder reaccionar.

No lloro, no se sonrojo, no hablo, no grito, no se movió, no hizo nada, más que quedarse sentada con la mirada fija al frente y unos ojos llenos de más soledad y vacio que antes.

Sin saber como, ni cuando se encontraba ya en la entrada de su casa. ¿A que hora terminaron las clases?, no le importaba ¿Cómo salió de la escuela? No lo sabia ¿Cómo llegó a su casa? Era en lo que menos pensaba.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y sin mirara a nadie corrió directo a su habitación y se encerró en ella, no quería hablar, ni saber de nadie. Al caer sobre su cama, sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, deseaba llorar hasta quedarse seca de alma.

Sus sollozos eran arrítmicos y pausados, a pesar de lo que sentía, no podía llorar como deseaba, algo en su interior se lo prohibía y no la dejaba desahogarse como deseaba.

"_El orgullo Hyuuga"_ a su mente vinieron las palabras de cada miembro de su familia, las mismas que decían ante cualquier situación. Sabia muy bien que ella no era la típica Hyuuga, y que de echo ni siquiera se consideraba como tal, si no fuera por sus ojos, pero ahora comenzaba a creer que su sangre e instintos actuaban por ella.

"_Un Hyuuga no llora" _su corazón estaba roto si, pero también su sangre Hyuuga le decía le gritaba que si lloraba y se dejaba caer seria como si ella misma se matara, tal vez el escuchar tantas veces esas mismas frases la hacia no poder llorar.

Por una parte agradecía no llorar como deseaba, pero por otra, sabía que ese sentimiento se quedaría en su corazón y solo lograría atormentarla más y más.

Entre sus pensamientos, dolor y llanto se quedo dormida sin saber más de ella misma.

—Hinata— una voz tras la puerta seguida de pequeños golpes la trajeron de nuevo al mundo. —Hinata— con algo de pesadez abrió sus ojos mientras se sentaba en su cama. — ¿Estas bien pequeña?—

Se tallo un poco sus ojos antes de pararse y abrir la puerta.

—Si nana— de inmediato se giro y volvió a recostarse boca abajo en su cama. —Solo estoy cansada— su voz era igual de suave que siempre, tal vez así nadie la notaria extraña.

—Ya veo— la anciana a la cual Hinata llamaba nana, sabia perfectamente que ella no estaba para nada bien, bastaba ver esa cara para saber que estaba mal. —Te traje la cena— con cuidado coloco una bandeja al lado de un buro de la cama de la chica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Gracias nana— trato de corresponderle la sonrisa, con una igual, pero le fui tan difícil que solo una mueca fue lo único que logro trasmitir.

—Descansa mi pequeña, mañana es un nuevo día— ella vio nacer a esa chica, la cargo entre sus brazos cuando lloraba, como diablos quería engañarla a ella.

Con suaves pasos salió de la habitación de Hinata, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si. Tenia ganas de quedarse con ella y abrazarla para que pudiera sentirse acompañada y querida, pero no lo haría, ella era una chica fuerte aunque nunca lo haya demostrado. Si se dedicaba a consentirla, solo la haría más sumisa y débil, la dejaría caer y levantarse sola, aunque siempre estaría entre las sombras para curarle algunas de sus heridas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…..

.

.

.

.

.

De nuevo estaba en su salón de clases, con sus compañeros y con la nueva parejita feliz que se había formado.

El rubio y la pelirosa se miraban mientras sus amigos les comentaban algo que a Hinata no le interesaba saber. Con la escena donde los miro darse un beso le basto para no querer saber nada más de esos dos, al menos mientras implicará que fueran novios.

—Chicos— el maestro entro al salón con paso firme y su típica mirada fría y aterradora que todo maestro de aritmética tiene. —Llego un nuevo compañero— dejo caer unos pesados libros sobre el escritorio, mientras hacia una señal para que el nuevo entrara.

Desde que ese chico entro todos enmudecieron, los chicos con mirada fría y hasta algo amenazante, y las chicas con los ojos casi saliendo de sus orbitas mientras sus bocas se abrían y dejaban escurrir su "baba" ante tal chico frente ellas, Mientras que Hinata seguía con la mirada baja, y sin siquiera mirar quien era él que había entrado.

—Preséntate— le ordeno el profesor mientras tomaba su asiento.

—Hmp— ese fue el único sonido que salió de sus labios, ante la orden de su profesor, lo único que hizo fue tomar el asiento libre que estaba al fondo del aula en una esquina.

—Ya me han hablado de ti— el profesor lo miro con desagrado y busco en su lista de alumnos. —Su compañero es Uchiha Sasuke—

— ¿El teme?— Naruto se puso de inmediato de pie mientras miraba a Sasuke — ¡Teme!— el rubio correo hacia él mientras seguía gritando —No te reconocí dattebayo cambiaste mucho—

A como Naruto recordaba a su amigo, este era un chico de piel blanca, y con una complexión delgada, que a decir verdad no sabia por que las chicas lo seguían desde pequeño, si para él era solo un chico "flaco" y paliducho.

Ahora Sasuke, tenía la piel perfectamente bronceada, su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado, pero estaba tan bien formado, seguramente por alguna rutina de ejercicio especial. Un tatuaje de serpiente adornaba su brazo derecho mientras que otro aparecía en un lado de su cuello formando algunas manchas oscuras que a simple vista no formaban nada en especial.

— ¿Cuándo fue que…?— Naruto no pudo terminar su pregunta por que el profesor lo reprendió.

—Vuelva a su lugar señor Uzumaki— su voz daba miedo, y aunque Naruto deseaba ir a saludar a su amigo, en ese momento comprendió que era mejor regresar a su lugar. Total tendría mucho tiempo para poder ir a saludarlo.

Sasuke parecía que miraba a alguien totalmente desconocido para él, ya que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirar al rubio, solo clavo su vista en una de las ventanas y se cruzo de brazos.

Mientras tanto cierta pelirosa no podía apartar su mirada de él, algo en su interior se movió tan fuerte de tan solo verlo que hasta le provoco cierto malestar. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que cada latido le dolía, pero estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo que no pudo evitar como una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Ese chico volvió, volvió a ella, la que siempre lo había amado desde que lo conoció. Ella la que sin duda alguna era el amor de su vida, por un momento creyó que él jamás regresaría, pero ahora él estaba ahí de nuevo.

Solo había un problema…Naruto. No quería hacer sufrir al rubio, pero no dejaría que su amor por Sasuke y el amor que seguramente Sasuke sentía por ella se quedara en el vacio solo por él.

Dirigió su mirada a su ahora novio y algo claro quedo en su mente; ya no lo seria más, ese chico no era para ella, ni ella para él su lugar estaba al lado de Sasuke y así seria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara**…..

Chicas espero les haya gustado, por favor comenten, eso me ayuda a escribir mas rápido, al saber que fue de su agrado.

Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima.


	2. Sasuke

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aquí la segunda parte chicas, disfruten la lectura_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

— _¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño?— ese hombre imponía respeto con su sola mirada, pero también un temor muy grande por causa de ella._

—_No soy un niño— su voz era firme, pero sabia perfectamente que por dentro deseaba llorar como el niño, que le decían era._

—_Pues te comportas como uno— un duro golpe fue el su mejilla tuvo que soportar, de no ser por que su orgullo lo mantuvo en pie hubiera caído al suelo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Segundo capitulo:**

.

.

.

.

.

**::: Rebelde y solo:**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke cada día odiaba más su vida, aunque cada día pasaba algo nuevo, sentía que todo se estaba volviendo en una monotonía y aburrida rutina diaria. Sus padres ausentes en el trabajo y sus negocios, y su hermano mayor contagiado por ellos y tan metido en sus deberes que hasta olvidaba tenia vida.

Sabia que debía ir a su nueva escuela, una que por supuesto su padre le impuso como castigo por ser expulsado de las otras 5 en las que había estado. Era bueno estudiando, pero de alguna u otra forma le agradaba ver como era que su padre se enfadaba y comenzaba a gritarle cada vez que reprobaba o lo mandaban llamar por alguna conducta de él.

Con fastidio y sin ganas de entrar de nuevo a una "cárcel" tuvo que comenzar a caminar hasta donde se supone tendría que terminar el año escolar si quería irse al extranjero durante las vacaciones de verano.

Aunque al principio era emocionante y excitante que con el solo echo de ir caminando por la calle todas las chicas babearan por el y se tiraran a sus pies pidiendo una sola mirada, ahora le resultaba bastante aburrido y fastidioso que lo hicieran.

Esquivando algunas locas chicas logro llegar hasta su nueva escuela, pero una vez frente a las puertas de entrada las ganas de entrar no llegaban a él, así que decidió mejor irse a otro lugar tranquilo, y caminando sin rumbo alguno se topo con algo que parecía ser un viejo jardín, que a decir era más como un jardín fantasma por lo tétrico del lugar.

Le pareció un buen lugar ya que seguramente ninguna tonta chica se pasearía por ahí con su novio y mucho menos sola. Sonrió ante la sola idea de poder estar solo y tranquilo en un lugar como ese que sin pensarlo dos veces tiro su mochila a un lado y el se tiro al suelo sin importarle el polvo y suciedad que pudiera haber.

Todo era silencio, tranquilidad, paz para su punto de vista. Cerró sus ojos y cruzo sus brazos tras su cabeza para poder dormir un poco, mientras se suponía debía estar en su primer día de clases.

Cuando por fin se había quedado completamente dormido logro escuchar como unos pasos apresurados se acercaban a él, de seguro alguien estaba corriendo hacia aquel lugar, maldijo mentalmente a esa persona por despertarlo y sobre todo no dejarlo solo en aquel lugar.

Tomo su mochila y rápidamente se escondió tras un gran árbol del lugar para evitar así que lo viera quien sea que estaba ya ahí.

Con cuidado comenzó a alejarse del lugar pero el sonido de un golpe lo hizo quedarse y ver lo que sucedía, odiaba esa parte de él, pero la curiosidad siempre lograba hacerlo buscar.

Fue hasta unos arbustos y desde ahí se debido a observar quien diablos se había atrevido a interrumpir su sueño y soledad. Con algo de sorpresa noto que era una chica, que ahora estaba en el suelo y con una rodilla herida.

—Tonta— susurro para si mismo al ver a esa chica ahí tirada.

No odiaba a las chicas, solo que para él todas eran tontas, y muy fáciles de obtener.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, noto como esa chica miraba a su alrededor, _¿Tal vez me vio? _Fue lo primero que pensó, pero al ver como solo suspiraba y sacaba un pañuelo de una de sus calcetas, se dio cuenta de que solo miraba si nadie mas había visto lo tonta que era.

Se quedo observándola por alguna extraña razón, esa chica le daba gracia, y ganas de seguir observándola, así que lo hizo hasta que ella se puso de pie y camina a lo que seguramente seria su salón de clases.

Salió de su escondite y rápidamente se puso en una de las bancas cercanas para así toparse con la chica cuando ella saliera de ese tétrico jardín.

Cuando estuvo cerca a él, solo lo miro como otro chico más para después ignorarlo por completo y seguir su camino.

El orgullo de Sasuke se hirió un poco, ¿una chica que no cayera ante él con una mirada?, nunca creyó existiera, pero a la vez algo en él hizo que sonriera gratamente ante la idea de estar en esa nueva escuela, tal vez después de todo no seria tan aburrido y monótono estar ahí.

Miro su reloj de mano y bufo molesto al ver la hora que era, pero a pesar de toparse con esa chica y saber que podría haber diversión, no le dio la gana entrar a clases, por lo que esta vez se puso de pie y fue a buscar algo que siempre buscaba cuando estaba estresado; un cigarrillo.

Le gustaba caminar pero no le gustaba lo molestan que eran esas chicas a su camino, solo graban estresarlo y fastidiarlo más de lo que ya estaba, si él necesitaba de los placeres de una mujer solo la buscaría y ya, no necesitaba se le ofrecieran de esa forma.

Después de un relativamente largo camino, llego a una calle poco transitada por personas, y de un aspecto demasiado "delictivo". Había grafiti en los muros, vándalos en cada esquina y sobre todo un incesante olor a marihuana en todo la calle.

—Sasuke— desde un callejón de esa calle una voz lo llamo. —Milagro en verte— de las sombras salió un chico pelirrojo y con la cara completamente llena de aretes y argollas.

— ¿Qué tienes para mí?— sin rodeos fue directamente a lo que él iba y mirando al chico a los ojos.

—Siempre igual— hizo una mueca en su rostro y le lanzo un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel, que de inmediato Sasuke se guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Te lo pagare después— se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino en que había llegado.

—No lo olvides Sasuke…— el sujeto también se giro mientras lo miraba de reojo —…Ya me debes demasiado, y sabes lo que le pasa a los que no me pagan.

—Sin siquiera volver a girarse o detenerse a ver al sujeto Sasuke siguió con su camino sin importarle las palabras del tipo.

Llego a un departamento ubicado en una zona que parecía pobre, entro en el y efectivamente el departamento, era simple, con los muebles estrictamente necesarios, y solo 2 cuartos y el baño.

Entro y cerro la puerta tras él mientas tiraba su mochila a un lado y se tiraba sobre el sillón con el paquete que momentos antes había obtenido.

—Hora de desahogarse— abrió el paquete con una pequeña navaja que saco de su bolsillo y dejo como un poco de polvo blanco que contenía saliera y cayera sobre una pequeña mesita frente él.

Sonrió al ver como el polvo caía en la mesita e inconscientemente paso su dedo pulgar por su nariz de forma rápida y hasta algo brusca mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Otra vez en esa escuela, una en la que debía graduarse, una de la cual ya no lo podían correr, una que ya lo estaba hartando desde antes de iniciar.

Con pasos lentos y llenos de total fastidio camino hacia donde debía de ser su salón de clases. Antes de poder entrar siquiera al salón, un tipo con finta de maestro llego hasta él.

— ¿Es alumno?— lo miro de arriba abajo como dudando que en verdad lo fuera. — ¿Cómo se llama?—

—Sasuke— aunque tenía ganas de golpear al tipo, debía controlarse y presentarse como todo un chico decente.

—A si me avisaron llegarías ayer— lo miro de manera reprobatoria y entro al salón rápidamente para dejar los libros que traía en las manos.

Sasuke noto como es que les decía algo a los que estaban dentro y luego le indicaba que entrara.

Con no muchas ganas entro al salón y se puso al frente mientras miraba superficialmente a todos los que se convertirían en sus compañeros de clases.

—Preséntate— escucho de nuevo la voz de su "profesor" pero ahora ¿le daba una orden?, estaba más que equivocado si creía que lo obedecería y más aun de la forma en la que estaba hablándole, ¿Qué quería demostrar?, de seguro que el mandaba, pero Sasuke no obedece a tipitos como ese.

Con solo un "hmp" de respuesta fue y se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró, para su fortuna uno en el fondo del aula.

—Sasuke Uchiha— genial, ahora todos se volverían locos al saber quien era, y más aun el tonto rubio que fue su amigo en la infancia y que ahora gritaba como loco "teme". Si Naruto supiera lo mal que le caiga que le dijera así, nunca más en su vida se lo diría.

—Cambiaste mucho— una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, aunque no dijo nada, si lo pensó "la vida te cambia", si Naruto creía que él seguiría siendo el chico que conoció en la infancia, estaba más que equivocado, de aquel chico según Sasuke, ya no quedaba absolutamente nada.

De pronto después de seguir escuchando los gritos de Naruto y su muy característica euforia que no cambia ni con los años, noto a la chica que el día anterior se había topado en uno de los patios y la cual ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo con algo de interés como las demás.

Si su memoria no le fallaba esos ojos solo podían ser de una Hyuuga, hija de Hiashi, y sacando cuentas debía ser la mayor y la que tenia la misma edad que él tenia.

Se concentro un poco más para poder recordar todas aquellas platicas que su padre tenia con el de esa chica sobre sus negocios, y poder saber como se llamaba, pero por más que recordaba Hiashi solo hablaba de negocios y de su hija menor.

— ¿Hanabi?— se dijo él mismo en voz baja. —Ella era la menor— trata de forzar a su memoria, pero solo recordaba que su padre la llamaba como "Mi primogénita", nunca por su nombre.

Después de un rato se relajo, ya tendría tiempo para poder averiguar el nombre de la Hyuuga, igual tendría bastante tiempo para estar ahí, y por que no, hasta para divertirse con esa joven heredera.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará….

.

.

.

.

Primero que nada agradezco enormemente a todas aquellas chicas que me dejaron su comentario n_n

Y segundo a las que me agregaron como autora favorita, o a la historia.

POR FAVOR DIGAN LO QUE PIENSAN DE LA HISTORIA, COMENTEN eso a toda escritora le gusta, no importa si escriben para decir que la historia esta mal o lo que sea xD mientras sea con respeto todo se recibe n.n

**Night Kiryuu Yuuki****.-** Gracias por ser la primera en comentar y en decir que te gusto, espero y la conti también te haya gustado xD.

**hinata-kuran**.- En si aun no sabrás lo que pasara, ya que esto es como vivió Sasuke el mismo dia que Hinata, pero en el siguiente ya habrá "acción".

**layill**.- xD "SAsukito" esta en buenas manos, tu tranquila xD

**TheRusso**.- En mi historia no será la mala ni la interesada. Pero siempre ahí algo de trasfondo que te hace actuar de cierta manera, lee todo el fic y al final sabrás el por que manejo ahora así a Sakura.

Saludos a todos y gracias por comentar.

Atte: Hitomi


End file.
